It is known in the art to utilize a front end module assembly strategy in order to improve production line efficiency and build quality. This involves installing a completed front end module (FEM) onto the motor vehicle coming down the assembly line. Such an FEM may include a housing holding critical cooling components, such as a radiator, an air conditioning condenser, a transmission oil cooler and a turbo charger intercooler, for the motor vehicle. In some situations, the motor vehicle manufacturer may also wish to include a tension-link front suspension to provide the motor vehicle with improved handling. Unfortunately, a front end module and a tension-link front suspension compete for design space in the front corners of the motor vehicle significantly limiting space to accommodate a SORB structure that enhances energy absorption and crashworthiness in the event of a small offset impact event.
This document relates to a new and improved motor vehicle assembly which meets the seemingly conflicting requirements so as to accommodate a SORB structure in the relatively limited packaging space at the front corners of a motor vehicle equipped with an FEM and a tension-link front suspension.